parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Orinoco Womble (Theodore Tugboat)
Daniel Pineda's TV Spoof of "Theodore Tugboat" Cast *Theodore Tugboat - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Hank - Wellington (The Wombles) *George the Valiant - Mighty Mouse *Emily the Vigorous - Nellie the Elephant *Foduck the Vigilant - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *The Dispatcher - Professor (Super Magentic Neo) *Rebecca - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F Puppy) *Northumberland - Pingu *Shelburne - Tantor (Tarzan) *Clayton - Tobermory (The Wombles) *Digby - Paddington Bear *Carla - Smurfette (The Smurfs) *Guysborough - Grouchy Smurf (The Smurfs) *Owan - Cranky (Thomas & Friends) *Tex - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Bedford - Larry the Lamb (Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb) *Stewiacke - Bungo (The Wombles) *Pugwash - Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) *Constance - Georgette (Oliver and Company) *Oliver the Vast - Cairngorm MacWomble the Terrible (The Wombles) *Phillip and Fillmore - Yakko and Wakko (with Dot as an extra) (Animaniacs) *Pearl and Petra - Anna & Elsa (Frozen) *Barrington - Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Bobby - Elliot (Pete's Dragon) *Bonavista - Ella the Elephant *Truro - The Great Gonzo (The Muppets) *Dorothy - Beauty Stem (Toad Patrol) *Baddeck - Count Duckula *Nautilus - Admiral DeGill (Atomic Betty) *Cabot - Toad Air Marshall (Bucky O'Hare) *Cabot's Cargo - Bugs (The Trap Door) *Snorri - Metlar (Inhumanoids) *Sigrid - Camilla the Chicken (The Muppets) *Brunswick - Tails (Sonic X) *Bayswater - Sonic (Sonic X) *Isabel - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Bluenose - Zoey (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) *Inverness - Tomsk (The Wombles) *Canso Colossus - Hector the Dog (Hector's House) *Haliburton - Rogg (The Trap Door) *Millie - Young Faline (Bambi) *Kulu - Rayman *Dartmouth - Berk (The Trap Door) *Clementine - Juliet (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) *Freda - Cleo (Clifford the Big Red Dog) *Lillie - Lillie Lightship (TUGS) *Donald Dock - Donald Duck *Jasper Dock - James (Thomas & Friends) *Cocomagh - Penelope (Blinky Bill) *Fundy - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Shamus - Woody Woodpecker *Seabright - Scooby-Doo *The Sea Monster - The Big Red Thing (The Trap Door) Episodes Season 1A (Season 1) # Orinoco Womble: Orinoco and the Big Village # Orinoco Womble: Orinoco and the Homesick Rat # Orinoco Womble: The Dark and Scary Cove # Orinoco Womble: Kermit the Vigilant # Orinoco Womble: Different Strokes - Different Childrens # Orinoco Womble: Wellington and the Mermaid # Orinoco Womble: True Blue Friends # Orinoco Womble: Hand Buddies # Orinoco Womble: Orinoco and the Welcome # Orinoco Womble: Orinoco the Vegetable # Orinoco Womble: The Day Ice Came to the Village # Orinoco Womble: Orinoco's Bad Dreams # Orinoco Womble: Orinoco's First Pull # Orinoco Womble: Orinoco and the Queen # Orinoco Womble: Orinoco and Zoey # Orinoco Womble: Is Anybody Listening? # Orinoco Womble: Mighty Mouse Buzzes the Ground # Orinoco Womble: The Village Clean Up Contest # Orinoco Womble: Best Friends # Orinoco Womble: Orinoco and the Big Toad Season 1B (Season 2) # Orinoco Womble: Orinoco's Whistle # Orinoco Womble: Mighty Mouse's Ghost # Orinoco Womble: Orinoco Changes Sides # Orinoco Womble: Night Shift # Orinoco Womble: Whale of a Children # Orinoco Womble: The Children Pledge # Orinoco Womble: Emergency # Orinoco Womble: The Cold Snap # Orinoco Womble: Wellington and the Hug # Orinoco Womble: Nellie and the Rocket # Orinoco Womble: Kermit Stays Home # Orinoco Womble: Orinoco the Womble in Charge # Orinoco Womble: Orinoco in the Middle # Orinoco Womble: Smurfette the Cool Smurf # Orinoco Womble: Metlar the Monster # Orinoco Womble: Children of the Year # Orinoco Womble: Orinoco the Jokester # Orinoco Womble: Nellie the Vigorous # Orinoco Womble: Orinoco's Day Off # Orinoco Womble: Kermit and the Rainbow Season 1C (Season 3) # Orinoco Womble: All Quiet in the Village # Orinoco Womble: Orinoco to the Rescue # Orinoco Womble: A Joke Too Far # Orinoco Womble: Orinoco and the Ice Woodpecker # Orinoco Womble: Village Fools Day # Orinoco Womble: Grumpy Garbage Smurf # Orinoco Womble: Orinoco Hugs the Coast # Orinoco Womble: Wellington's Hiccups # Orinoco Womble: Wellington's New Name # Orinoco Womble: Orinoco and the Northern Lights # Orinoco Womble: Village Birthday # Orinoco Womble: Orinoco's Backwards Day # Orinoco Womble: Boni's Stuff # Orinoco Womble: Orinoco's Big Friend # Orinoco Womble: Nellie and the Missing Elephant # Orinoco Womble: Orinoco and the Borrowed Bell # Orinoco Womble: Nellie's Close Call # Orinoco Womble: Nellie's New Hat # Orinoco Womble: Nellie and the Tug of War # Orinoco Womble: Orinoco and the Lost Lamb # Orinoco Womble: Orinoco and the Womble Bully # Orinoco Womble: Mighty Mouse and the Underwater Mystery # Orinoco Womble: Rizzo and the Queen # Orinoco Womble: Wellington and the Night Light # Orinoco Womble: Orinoco and the Pirate Season 1D (Season 4) # Orinoco Womble: Kermit's Hurt Feelings # Orinoco Womble: Orinoco's Tough Tugging # Orinoco Womble: Orinoco's Ocean Adventure # Orinoco Womble: Orinoco's New Job # Orinoco Womble: Paddington's Disaster # Orinoco Womble: Berk Says Goodbye # Orinoco Womble: Mighty Mouse's Funny Noise # Orinoco Womble: Kitty Katswell's Treasure # Orinoco Womble: Grouchy's Garbage # Orinoco Womble: Orinoco's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove # Orinoco Womble: Mighty Mouse's Turn # Orinoco Womble: Orinoco Lands On Earth # Orinoco Womble: Wellington Makes a Friend # Orinoco Womble: Kermit Blows His Stack # Orinoco Womble: Camilla and the Bumpers # Orinoco Womble: Wellington's Wheezy Whistle # Orinoco Womble: Orinoco and the Haunted Thing # Orinoco Womble: Pingu is Missing # Orinoco Womble: Nellie Goes Overboard # Orinoco Womble: Nellie and the Splash # Orinoco Womble: Kitty Katswell and the Big Snore # Orinoco Womble: Orinoco Tells a Lie # Orinoco Womble: Orinoco's Bright Idea # Orinoco Womble: Mighty Mouse and the Navy Goldfish # Orinoco Womble: Orinoco's Prize # Orinoco Womble: Professor's Best Birthday # Orinoco Womble: Nellie's Easy Job # Orinoco Womble: Admiral DeGill and the Sinking Dog # Orinoco Womble: Cranky on the Loose # Orinoco Womble: Nellie's Bruised Hand Season 1E (Season 5A) # Orinoco Womble: Orinoco Shares his Story # Orinoco Womble: Wellingtons Hurts a Womble # Orinoco Womble: Orinoco and the Village Womble # Orinoco Womble: Orinoco On Time # Orinoco Womble: Mighty Mouse's Big Hurry Season 2 (Season 5B) # Orinoco Womble: Orinoco and the Vampire Duck # Orinoco Womble: Orinoco Gets Lost # Orinoco Womble: Wellington's Funny Feeling # Orinoco Womble: Orinoco and the Runaway Warner # Orinoco Womble: Orinoco and the Scared Dog # Orinoco Womble: Kermit in Reverse # Orinoco Womble: Wellington and the Sunken Ship # Orinoco Womble: Orinoco and the Bickering Hedgehogs # Orinoco Womble: Orinoco the All-Powerful # Orinoco Womble: Mighty Mouse and the Flags # Orinoco Womble: Wellington Stays Up Late # Orinoco Womble: Orinoco the Tattlewomble # Orinoco Womble: Tails' Big Scare # Orinoco Womble: Wellington and the Silly Faces # Orinoco Womble: Nellie Finds a Friend # Orinoco Womble: Wellington's Cozy Cove # Orinoco Womble: Orinoco and the Hunt for Pingu # Orinoco Womble: Larry's Big Move # Orinoco Womble: Nellie Drifts Off # Orinoco Womble: Grouchy Makes a Friend # Orinoco Womble: Orinoco and the Missing Siren # Orinoco Womble: Dee Dee is Gone! # Orinoco Womble: Orinoco and the Unsafe Toad # Orinoco Womble: Nellie and the Sleep-Over # Orinoco Womble: Kermit and the Shy Dog # Orinoco Womble: Orinoco Takes Charge # Orinoco Womble: Orinoco's Bright Night # Orinoco Womble: Mighty Mouse Waits His Turn # Orinoco Womble: Wellington Walks Forward # Orinoco Womble: Orinoco's Big Decision Gallery Orinoco-0.jpg|Orinoco as Theodore Tugboat Wellington season 3 4 and 5.jpg|Wellington as Hank Mighty Mouse in Mighty Mouse The New Adventures.jpg|Mighty Mouse as George the Valiant Nellie.jpg|Nellie the Elephant as Emily the Vigorous Kermit-2011.png|Kermit the Frog as Foduck the Vigilant Professor (Super Magnetic Neo).jpg|Professor as The Dispatcher 1890225-character large 332x363 kitty.jpg|Kitty Katswell as Rebecca Pingu.gif|Pingu as Northumberland Tantor-(Tarzan).jpg|Tantor as Shelburne Womble-tobermory.jpg|Tobermory as Clayton Tumblr lugetgxlVz1r5jl7oo1 400.jpeg|Paddington Bear as Digby Smurfette smufs lost village.png|Smurfette as Carla Grouchy Smurf.jpg|Grouchy Smurf as Guysborough Cranky.jpg|Cranky as Owan Baron-greenback.jpg|Baron Greenback as Tex Larry the Lamb.jpg|Larry the Lamb as Bedford Bungo season 34 and 5.jpg|Bungo as Stewiacke Dee dee read a note.png|Dee Dee as Pugwash Georgette sweet.jpg|Georgette as Constance Gallery-macwomble.jpg|Cairngorm MacWomble the Terrible as Oliver the Vast YakkoWakkoandDot.png|Yakko and Wakko (with Dot) as Phillip and Fillmore Anna and elsa are happy again.png|Anna and Elsa as Pearl and Petra Charlie b barkin all dogs go to heaven.png|Charlie B. Barkin as Barrington Elliot.from pete's dragonjpg.png|Elliot as Bobby Ellaelephant.png|Ella the Elephant as Bonavista Gonzo.png|The Great Gonzo as Truro Beauty Stem.png|Beauty Stem as Dorothy Count Duckula.jpg|Count Duckula as Baddeck Screen shot 2011-05-11 at 7 24 42 PM.png|Admiral DeGill as Nautilus Air marshal2.jpg|Toad Air Marshall as Cabot 10evileye006.jpg|Metlar as Snorri Camilla the Chicken.jpg|Camilla the Chicken as Sigrid Tails (Sonic X).png|Tails as Brunswick Sonic the Hedgehog 4.jpg|Sonic as Bayswater Penny Peterson Smile.png|Penny Peterson as Isabel Zoey by dustyfan-d8po5o8.png|Zoey as Bluenose Tomsk 1 and 2.jpg|Tomsk as Inverness Hector 1.jpg|Hector the Dog as Canso Colossus Rog.jpg|Rogg as Haliburton Faline.jpg|Young Faline as Millie Rayman 2 - Rayman running..png|Rayman as Kulu Berk.jpg|Berk as Dartmouth Romeo-juliet-sealed-disneyscreencaps.com-2952.jpeg|Juliet as Clementine Art clifford cleo.gif|Cleo as Freda Lillie Lightship.jpg|Lillie Lightship as Lillie Donald Duck.jpg|Donald Duck as Donald Dock James the Red Engine.jpg|James as Jasper Dock Penelope Poodle.jpeg|Penelope as Cocomagh Buzz Lightyear toy story.png|Buzz Lightyear as Fundy Woody Woodpecker.jpg|Woody Woodpecker as Shamus Scooby doo 2016.jpg|Scooby Doo as Seabright Big-red-thing.png|The Big Red Thing as The Sea Monster Category:Theodore Tugboat TV Spoof Category:Daniel Pineda Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Category:TV/Movie